Overleg:Sub Mariner (Namor McKenzie)
Echte naam: Namor Mackenzie Bijnamen: Namor, Subby, "stomme visman" (de Hulk noemt hem graag zo) Voormalige aliassen: Dr. G.W. Falton Overige huidige aliassen: Prins Namor, Namor de eerste, de vergeldende zoon, de oude man, Rex, Heer van de zee, Joe Pierre, Heer van de zeven zeeen. Status Beroep: Koning van Atlantis, avonturier Legale status: Staatsburger van Atlantis zonder strafblad Identiteit: Bekend Marital Status: Weduwenaar Groeps affiniteit: Voormalig lid van de Avengers, Defenders en de Invaders; geheim lid van de Illuminati, All-Winners Squad; voormalig bondgenoot van Doctor Doom Lid van de Fantastic Four toen Reed overleed. Verliet het team toen reed terugkeerde. Operatiebasis: Atlantis, vaak mobiel Herkomst Geboren als half Homo sapien superior/Half Homo mermanus. Geboorteplaats: Atlantis Familieleden: Leonard McKenzie (vader, overleden), Princess Fen (moeder, overleden), Thakorr (grootvader, overleden), Namorita (nicht, overleden), Namora (nicht, overleden), Dorma (vrouw, overleden), Marrina (vrouw, in coma), Lawrence McKenzie (half broer), Leon McKenzie, Black Moray (half neef), Llyron (achter neef). Eerste optreden (Golden Age): Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 Eerste optreden (Modern): Fantastic Four Vol. 1 #4 History Namor was de zoon van de Atlantiaanse prinses Fen en een Amerikaanse kaptitein genamad Leonard McKenzie. Zij kwamen elkaar tegen toen McKenzie’s schip de wateren rond Antarctica betrad. McKenzie kwam blijkbaar om toen een groep van Atlantiaanse soldaten zijn schip aanviel. Namor werd geboren in Atlantis. Vanwege het feit dat zijn vader een mens was had hij een roze huid waar Atlantianen een blauwe huid hadden. Namor zou uiteindelijk trouwen met Lady Dorma. Zij werd echter ontvoerd door Llyra, die haar als aas gebruikte om Namor naar de bovenwereld te lokken. Namor was niet in staat haar te redden en het verlies dreef hem bijna tot waanzin. Na zijn troon te hebben verloren en uit Atlantis te zijn verjaagd sloot Namor zich aan bij de Avengers. Naderhand, gedurende de "Atlantis Attacks" verhaallijn uit 1989, verklaarden de Atlantianen de oorlog aan de bovenwereld. Namor leek om te komen bij het eerste gevecht bij het Panama kanaal. In werkelijkheid leefde hij nog. Hij werd uiteindelijk gevonden door de oceanografen Caleb en Carrie Alexander, die hem wisten te genezen. Vastbesloten zijn volk en de oceanen te helpen zonder zichzelf bekend te maken, verzamelde hij schatten uit gezonden schepen en richtte hiermee zijn eigen bedrijf Oracle, Inc. Op, geholpen door de Alexanders. Onder de vermomming van een gewone zakenman steunde hij milieuredenen. Namor werd echter gedwongen zijn ware identiteit, en daarmee het feit dat hij nog leefde, bekend te maken toen een terroristenbom afging op een duikboot mammoettanker en New York bedreigde. Namor werd uiteindelijk teruggeroepen naar Atlantis om een aanval van de "Faceless Ones" af te slaan. Hierna leidde Namor zowel Atlantis als zijn bedrijf Oracle, Inc, maar hij bleef zoveel mogelijk weg uit de bovenwereld. Wel liet hij zijn bedrijf sponsor worden van de supergroep Heroes for Hire. Gedurende de House of M verhaallijn, waarin de Scarlet Witch met haar krachten een alternatieve realiteit creëerde, werd Namor door iedereen bewonderd als de allereerste superheld. Ook werd hij in deze wereld geclassificeerd als een menselijke mutant (homo superior). Toen Scarlet Witch later 90% van alle mutanten hun krachten liet verliezen, behield Namor de zijne. Maar hij werd niet langer als mutant gezien. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: 6' 2 Gewicht: 136 kg Ogen: Blauw-groen Haar: Zwart Bijzonderheden: Namor heeft twee kleine vleugels bij zijn enkels en puntoren. Spierkracht niveau Namor bezit de bovenmenselijke kracht waarmee hij 100 ton kan opdruken als hij in contact is met water. Hoe langer hij geen contact heeft met water hoe meer zijn kracht afneemt. Superkrachten Ampfibiesch lichaam: *'Bovenmenselijk uithoudingsvermogen': *'Bovenmenselijke weerstand in water': *'Lang leven': *'Ademen in water': *'Bovenmenselijke lenigheid': *'Bovenmenselijke reflexen': *'Bovenmenselijke snelheid': *'Telepatie met dieren in het water': Vliegen: Nadoen van dieren (zeedieren): *'Sonar': *'Bio-Electriciteit': Vanwege het feit dat hij half-mens, half-atlantiaan is, is Namor uniek onder zowel normale mensen als normale Atlantianen. Om deze reden word hij vaak Marvel’s eerste mutant genoemd, maar veel van zijn krachten komen van het feit dat hij een kruising tussen een mens en een Atlantiaan is. Bill Everett gaf Namor zijn bekendste krachten: bovenmenselijk sterk, in staat om zowel onderwater als op het land te leven, en de gave om te vliegen. Namor is de sterkste Atlantiaan ter wereld. Hoe sterk precies is niet bekend. Verder bezit Namor een bovenmenselijk uithoudingsvermogen, en grote weerstand tegen verwondingen. Namor kan vliegen via vleugels aan zijn enkels. Toen Stan Lee en Jack Kirby het personage overnamen gaven ze hem een aantal nieuwe krachten. Zo maakte Namor in The Fantastic Four #9 bekend dat hij de kracht bezit van alle wezens die onder de zeespiegel leven. Ook bleek dat hij elektriciteit kon opwekken gelijk aan de manier van een sidderaal, over een soort radarzintuig beschikte waarmee hij ook onzichtbare vijanden kon opsporen, en zichzelf kon opblazen tot driemaal zijn normale formaat. Al deze extra krachten werden genegeerd toen Marvel Namor zijn eigen stripserie gaf. Een andere kracht die Namor pas in de Silver Age verkreeg, en maar zelden gebruikt, is zijn telepathische communicatie met zeeleven. Namor wordt verder veel minder snel oud dan normale mensen. Hij is inmiddels over de 80 jaar, maar ziet er nog jong uit. Beperkingen Indien Namor niet in contact met water is nemen zijn krachten af en kan hij uiteindelijk uitdrogen. Vaardigheden * Geen Wapens en uitrusting Als Koning van Atlatis heeft Namor toegang tot diverse middelen die zijn voorouders ook gebruikten zoals het Sword of Kamuu en de Horn of Proteus. Een speciaal kostuum helpt Namor in diverse leefomgevingen in conditie te blijven. Projector voor mentale afbeeldingen. Notities * Bedacht door: Bill Everett. Kijk ook naar * Karakter galerij Namor * Optredens van * Quotations by Trivia *Namors eerste officiële verschijning was in Marvel Comics #1 (oktober 1939), uitgegeven door Marvels 1930 – 1940 voorloper Timely Comics. Deze periode staat bij veel fans van stripboeken bekend als de Golden Age van de strips. Gedurende de golden age was Namor samen met de originele Human Torch en Captain America een van Timely’s meest favoriete stripfiguren. Als de zoon van een menselijke kapitein en een prinses van het mythische onderwater koninkrijk Atlantis bezit Namor de superkracht en de vaardigheden van het fictieve "Homo mermanus" ras. Over de jaren is Namor op verschillende manieren geportretteerd. Zo stond hij bekend als een superheld met een kort lontje, maar ook als een vijandige indringer die wraak wilde nemen voor de wandaden van de mensen aan de oppervlakte tegen Atlantis. Daarmee werd Namor een van de eerste antiheld en uit de stripwereld. Tot vandaag de dag is Namor een historisch belangrijk en relatief populair Marvel karakter. Namor in andere media Film Op 13 september 2006 maakte Universal Pictures bekend dat regisseur Jonathan Mostow de opdracht had gekregen om Marvel Studios Sub-Mariner te herschrijven en regiseren. Voor wanneer de film gepland staat is niet bekend.[http://superherohype.com/news.php?id=4715 Superherohype News (Sept. 13, 2006): "Jonathan Mostow to Helm Sub-Mariner", quoting Variety][http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=16485 ComingSoon.net (Sept. 14, 2006): "Jonathan Mostow to Helm Sub-Mariner", quoting Variety] Animatie series *"The Sub-Mariner" was een onderdeel van de 1960s animatie serie The Marvel Superheroes Show. *Namor had een gastoptreden in een aflevering van de Fantastic Four animatieserie uit 1994. Zijn stem werd gedaan door James Warwick. *Namor verscheen in de aflevering "7 Little Superheroes" van de animatieserie Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. In een andere aflevering van diezelfde serie verscheen iemand die verkleed was als Namor. *Namor had een gastoptreden in de animatieserie The Avengers: United They Stand. Zijn stem werd gedaan door Raoul Trujillo. Gerelateerde artikelen * Avengers * Fantastic Four * Invisible Woman * Atlantis Externe links * Referenties * Namor op wikipedia (NL) * Official Marvel Directory: Namor * Don Markstein's Toonpedia: The Sub-Mariner * JC's Comic Collection Page: The Sub-Mariner * Comics 2 Film: Namor (Sub-Mariner) * Villains of Marvel Comics: The Grey Zone: Namor- character profile * Namor's profile at Marvel.com ----